Daryl's big life changer
by felicia2235
Summary: Daryl/OC. Daryl has a passionate one night stand after meeting a girl at a bar but She's gone when he wakes the next morning and he spends weeks trying to find her with no luck. He can't get her out of his head. 4 weeks later she shows up dropping the bomb on him that she's pregnant with his kid. Daryl's life takes a complete turn, but for the better. Mature content. No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

_Daryl/OC. Daryl has a passionate one night stand one night after meeting a girl at a bar and having too much to drink. She's gone when he wakes the next morning and he spends weeks trying to find her with no luck. He can't get her out of his head. There was something about that girl that made him want more than just the one night. He wanted to get to know her but she seemed to have disappeared on him. That was until 4 weeks later she shows up at the bike shop he owned with his brother dropping the bomb on him that she's pregnant with his kid. Daryl's life takes a complete turn but for the better. Let see how he deals with pregnancy, fatherhood and falling in love. No zombies. Mature content. Don't own anything. _

Daryl sighed as he woke up in the morning just before his alarm was set to go off. He had dreamed about her again. Eve the beautiful women he met a month ago at the bar, had an amazing night and then woke up to an empty bed. He'd been looking for her since. Much to the surprise of everyone that knew him. He never had relationships only the rare one night stand but there was something about this girl.

Merle teased him constantly until his girlfriend Michonne gave him the look and he promptly shut up the pussy whipped prick. That relationship was a shocker to Daryl that his brother would date and fall in love with a black women but they worked well together and his brother was happy, sober and doing good and that was all Daryl could ask for.

"Get up lover boy it's time to go open up." Merle yelled at him through the door. They still lived together, Merle and he with his girl Michonne. But the house was plenty big enough. They had a large house built on the land there grandfather left them when they're shop started making good money. There shop being on there property too.

"I'm up asshole." He hissed as he headed for his bathroom to shower and take care of his little problem he had left over from his dream. That girl had him jacking off every day thinking about their night together. Damn the things that girl made him feel.

The day had been long and hot working and rebuilding several bikes. Michonne worked with them too which is how she met Merle. They hired her when they had too much business for the two of them to keep up with and she was a pro when it came to rebuilds.

Daryl and Merle were under a bike they were fixing for Tyreese when they heard the bell ding in the office and Michonne went to see who it was.

"D. There some hottie up here asking for ya." Michonne came out a few moments later smirking and Daryl sat up pulling the cigarette out his mouth and squinting up at her.

"The fuck ya talking about Mich." He ask and she chuckled at him.

"There's a chick up from asking for ya." She repeated and he heard his idiot brother laugh behind him.

"Tell her I anit interested." He said and Michonne shook her head.

"Naw you tell her I got shit ta do." She said before walking over to the bike she had been changing the oil on. Daryl groaned before standing up, flipping his laughing brother off and walking into the office that they really needed to hire someone to work in since none of them knew shit about office work.

He walked in wiping his hands off as he opened the back door to the office and stormed in. Whatever rude remark he had on the tip of his tongue died when he saw who it was.

"Eve." He said in shock and she looked up at him. She looked paler than he remembered and she hard tired circles under her eyes and she looked worried but she was the same stunningly beautiful girl he had been dreaming about.

Long dark hair that was wavy to her mid back, bright blue eyes and small petite frame and creamy pale skin.

"Hey Daryl. I'm sorry to bother you but can we talk?" she ask and he nodded leading her into the break room that was off from the office. She nibbled her lip as she looked around while he poured him some coffee after handing her the water she ask for.

"I've been looking everywhere for ya, ya know." He told her as he leaned against the counter as he looked her over.

"Why?" she ask frowning.

"I don't know. Maybe because we had what I thought was an amazing night and I was hoping to take ya out." He told her and she raised a brow at him.

"I thought you only did on night stands?" she ask him.

"Who told ya that?" he ask and she snorted.

"You did. After the last time we fucked that night or morning actually you said normally you leave right after because all you do is on nighters and then ya passed out. I took that as my queue to bounce so I did." She said and Daryl slapped his self on the forehead. He was an idiot.

"Yeah well my mouth tends to run wild when I drink. I normally had only one night stands and not that many to talk about but I wasn't planning on you being one." He said and she shrugged a shoulder, pulling down the sleeve of her shirt.

"I didn't know. I thought I was saving you from any awkwardness. Sorry." She said and he nodded

"It's fine." He waved her off.

"What made you come by and how did you find me anyways." He ask and she smirked.

"You told me your last name and I looked it up. Found this shop and hitched a ride." She said and he raised a brow and she sighed.

"I came here because. Well, damn this is harder than I thought." She said pacing the floor and running her hands through her hair. He just watched her walk back and forth just relived that he actually found her again.

"Look have a seat and calm the fuck down." He said sitting in one of the chairs. She sighed and sat too biting her lip as she looked at him.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and he spit out the coffee he had been drinking and started choking.

"What." He yelled and she flinched slightly at his yell. He stared slack jawed at her as his brother came in when he heard the yell.

"Everything alright in here?" Merle ask and they both just nodded and he huffed and walked back out.

"Is it mine?" Daryl ask and Eve huffed angrily and glared at him.

"Hell yes it fucking yours asshole. I'm not a whore. I've only ever been with 2 people in my life you and my fucking ex and that was a year ago with him. I told you all this before we fucked. Hell we can do an ammnio dna test if ya want." She spat before standing again and leaning against the wall crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"How did this happen?" he ask her still staring at her in shock as he tried not to pass out.

"I don't know. We used condoms I think but I can't remember if we did each time. Hell I can't remember how many times we did it. All I remember was how good it was. I was on the pill but apparently according to the doctor when you drink it lessens the effect of the pill." She said and Daryl ran a hand over his face.

"Ya sure?" he ask and she growled and stomped over to him and slammed three little sticks on the table

"Yeah I'm sure." She spat and he looked down and all 3 read pregnant.

"Plus I had a blood test at the hospital when I almost passed out at work last week. It came back the same." She said and he just stared at the test and the words on them. What the hell was he gonna do. Eve sighed when he looked lost and speechless and knew he needed time to think.

"Look I didn't come here to cause you problems or ask you for anything. I just thought you should know. I'm keeping it because I don't believe in abortion and I believe everything happens for a reason. You don't have to be involved, I'm not gonna take ya to court or anything. Hell for all I know you could have a wife or girlfriend here somewhere. Look if ya done want anything to do with it or me I understand. This is a huge deal here but here's my number. Think about it and left me know." She said sitting a slip of paper on the table with some numbers on it and walking out.

Daryl just sat there staring at the test and thinking everything over in his head. What the hell was he gonna do?

"Uh. Baby brother. You ok?" Merle ask after a few minutes and Daryl snapped his eyes to look at him.

"I don't know?" Daryl said and Merle walked over and looked on the table and gasp.

"Ya knocked up ya mystery girl?" he ask and Daryl nodded.

"I need air." Daryl said and walked back out to the shop and stood just outside the doors. Merle followed him and handed him a pack of smokes and he lit one quickly.

"Ya sure it's yours?" Merle ask and Daryl grunted.

"I ask her that. She says yeah. Says she only been with me and her ex a year ago. Even offered to have some kind of Ammnio Dna test if I want." He told his brother who grunted in reply.

"Did ya use a rubber?" Merle ask and Daryl shrugged.

"Yeah but we had sex so many times that night we can't remember if we used one each time. She said she had been on the pill but the dr told her drinking lessens the effect or something." Daryl told him and Merle turned his head.

"Mich?" he yelled and the black lady with braids stood up and looked at them.

"What?" she ask walking towards them.

"What happens if ya drink on the pill?" Merle ask her and she snorted.

"Makes it almost nonexistent why?" she ask Merle suspiciously and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Not me. Little brother knocked up his mystery chick." He said and Michonne turned and raised a brow at Daryl.

"So where is she?" Michonne ask and Daryl shrugged.

"I guess I didn't take it too good and she told me to think about it. Said she didn't tell me because she wanted anything or expected anything but wanted to give me the option to be involved and to call her when I knew what I wanted." Daryl said and Merle reached over and slapped him in the back of the head, hard.

"Fuck. What the hell was that for?" Daryl ask rubbing his head and glaring at his brother.

"What the hell you need to think about boy? That's your kid." Merle growled and Daryl glared back.

"I know that asshole but shit. I don't know shit about raising babies. We didn't have good example growing up. What good can I do?" he ask and Michonne slapped him this time and he glared at her too.

"Ya anit him boy. Neither am I. You've been looking for this girl for weeks now and you got a chance with her now. Yall is having a pup. That's our blood boy, what have I always told you. Blood means everything. She's carrying a Dixon. You best plan to be there. Ya anit our pa Daryl. You're a good man. Ya can raise a kid just fine. Get your head out ya ass and seriously think about this shit because you'll regret it knowing you have a kid out there that knows nothing about ya." Merle said before turning and walking off.

"Are you worried it anit yours?" Michonne ask him and he shook his head.

"Naw I know she was telling the truth. Plus she said I could do some kind of ammnio Dna test if I wanted to." Daryl said and Michonne sucked in a breath.

"That's a dangerous test for the mother and baby Daryl. They don't like doing that unless they think something is wrong. I wouldn't risk it just to know alittle early. Since ya anit married they'll do a paternity test when its born before you can sign the birth certificate so you'll know for sure." She said and walked off leaving Daryl to his thoughts. He had a lot to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

He went into the woods that night and thought over everything. He stayed there all night thinking. Maybe this was a sign. He had been thinking about this girl for weeks and now they were having a baby. Maybe this was a sign they were meant for more. But could he raise a kid? Merle was right they had worked hard to be nothing like their father. Did he want a kid? He thought about that for a moment and pictured taking his kid to the woods and teaching them to hunt and track and be the father he never had. Yeah he wanted one now he had one coming. Man his life was officially about to change.

"Time to step up and be a man Dixon." He told himself.

With his mind made up he actually felt excited at the prospect of being a dad and when he got home that next morning and showered he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." She answered and damn she sounded tired.

"Hey it's Daryl." He said.

"Hey I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." She told him and he grimaced.

"Well, I wanted to talk to ya. I've been thinking about everything. I anit ever thought I'd be a dad. My old man was an abusive bastard, I know you felt or seen the scars on my back. But I promise I won't be that way with you or the youngin. I want to be involved completely Eve." he said and he heard her sigh in relief.

"Alright. If you're sure Daryl. I really don't want to disrupt your life." She said and Daryl snorted.

"Honey, my life consist of my job and a few friends I hang out with and hunting. You and our kid anit disrupting shit. And I anit got no wife or girlfriend like you ask earlier. Anit been with no one since you." He said and she was shocked that a man as fine as Daryl Dixon didn't have the women beating at his door.

"Okay." She told him not sure what else to say. She hadn't expected him to want to be involved. She was resigned to go at it alone.

"Do you need anything? What can I do?" he ask at a complete lose of how to take care of a pregnant women. She chuckled tiredly over the phone.

"I'm good right now. I found a doctor not too far from here that was taking patients. Never been there before but I have an appointment tomorrow if you wanna meet me there. Up to you." She said and Daryl smiled.

"Yeah. I'd love to go. Can you text me the address and the time?" he said.

"Yeah, this number you called from your cell?" she ask and he hummed.

"Yep. Save it so you can call me and I want you to call me if you need anything Eve, or anything new happens. I want to know everything. I'll text you a few other numbers too in case you can't get me on my cell. I'll give you my shop number and my brother's cell. Someone will always answer." He told her and she almost teared up at the care he was already showing her.

"Ok, well I need to get to work soon but I'll text you as soon as we get off. The appointment is at 2:45." She said and he wrote that down on the paper he found while talking to her. He stopped and frowned at what she said.

"Ya still working?" he ask and she snorted.

"Ah. Yeah." She said.

"Anit that bad for ya. Shouldn't you be resting with your feet up or something?" he ask and she laughed for a moment at the innocence of his question. He really was clueless.

"Yeah as nice as that sounds right about now being pregnant don't stop the bills from needing to be paid. I have to work and I really need to get going. Thank you for calling Daryl and for wanting to help. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said and he agreed and hung up the phone feeling a whole lot lighter and happier.

She text him immediately with the address, time and name of the place and he looked it up on his phone. She lived about an hour from him in a small town, smaller than even the one he was in but he knew where it was.

He sent her the shop and Merle's numbers and wished her a good night before heading to bed. He was tired as hell after being up all night in the woods.

The next day Daryl arrived at the Doctors office nervous as hell and completely out of his comfort zone. He was still dressed from work having left to come straight here and when he went inside all the pregnant women eyed him with prudish looks.

"Can I help you sir?" an older women from behind the desk ask eyeing him over her glasses.

"I'm looking for someone." He said shortly as he looked around the waiting room but saw no sign of Eve.

"What's her name and I'll see if she checked in yet?" the lady ask.

"Eve." He said and realized he didn't know her last name.

"I don't see an Eve on the sign in sheet maybe she hasn't gotten here yet." She said and he nodded and mumbled he'd wait outside and fled the office.

He paced outside near his truck and smoked while he waited. At about 5 till her appointment time he turned to look down the road and narrowed his eyes. Eve was walking with her bag down the sidewalk and he quickly tossed his smoke and jogged over, she gave him a big tired smile that stopped his heart.

"Ya alright? Your car break down?" he ask and she chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope. Don't have a car. I walk everywhere. My apartment is about 3 miles that way and my job is 2 blocks from there." She said and Daryl narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"You walked here? Why didn't you call me?" he sighed in annoyance. This chick was going to be the death of him.

Eve rolled her beautiful blue eye and smiled at him and patted his cheek as they walked towards the door.

"It's no big deal Daryl. I'm use to walking everywhere. No need to burden you with anything more than what I already have." She said and he grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her and make her face him.

"Eve. Nothing you could ask for would burden me. You got to work with me here darlin. I can't help if ya don't tell me what to do." He said and she sighed and nodded.

"Sorry." She mumbled and he just nodded and opened the door for her.

"Don't wanna be late now" he said and she chuckled before walking in and letting him follow.

She signed in and filled out some forms and then they waited. Daryl sat next to her and ignored all the women who were staring at him. He was so uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to ask about an early DNA test?" She ask him as they waited. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No. My brother's girl said that test is pretty dangerous. I don't want anything happen to ya or the kid. I believe you Eve. It's mine." He said and she smiled at him and blinked back the tears of happiness at his omission.

"Evelyn Carmichael." They called and Eve stood up and Daryl followed.

"Evelyn?" he ask as they walked down the hall and she rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Eve or Evie. Evelyn is too posh." She said and he chuckled at her as they weighted her and ask her a bunch of questions. Daryl hovered in the doorway chewing his thumb nail watching.

"Is this your husband?" the nurse ask after they showed them a room and she came inside to ask more question and draw some blood. Eve blushed and shook her head.

"No ma am were not married but he is the father." Eve said and the nurse eyed Eve with distaste that Daryl didn't like.

"Are you sure?" he nurse ask and Eve gapped at her.

"The hell you mean am I sure? Yes I'm sure. I'm not a whore." Eve snapped and the nurse just huffed.

"Were you taking any birth control or using other protection." The nurse ask and Daryl really wanted to strangle this snudy bitch because he could see how upset and embarrassed she made Eve and that shit didn't fly with him.

"Yes I was taking the pill but we had a few drinks that night and we did use condoms." Eve said and the nurse wrote it down and acted like she didn't believe Eve.

"Have you told your parents?" the nurse ask turning to look at Eve and Eve snapped her head to look at the women.

"Hell no. Lady I'm 25 years old why would I want to tell my parents?" Eve ask and the nurse sighed and took her glasses off.

"Because I think maybe they should know Eve." The nurse said and Eve narrowed her eyes at the women.

"You're a friend of my mother's aren't you?" Eve ask and Daryl looked back and forth between the two women.

"Yes. Your mother and I host the country club picnic every year." The nurse said and Eve snorted.

"Then I'm sure you know that I don't have anything to do with my stuck up parents and if I find out you've violated HIPPA law and told them I'll sue you and this office." Eve snapped and the nurse tensed and nodded before leaving the room.

Eve took a few deep breaths to calm herself and Daryl watched her.

"Carmichael? As in Carmichael industries?" Daryl ask and Eve nodded looking at him.

"Your family is loaded." He said and Eve snorted.

"My parents are loaded. I was disowned and disinherited years ago when I dropped out of college in my third year and ran off with my ex because I refused to become like them. Turns out the ex was a cheating prick but they were so quickly to write me off because image is everything to them that I have no use for cold people like that." Eve told him and he nodded. He understood that.

The visit got worse after that. The doctor who apparently must have known her parents too was just as rude as the nurse. Even going as far as to tell Eve who had ask about medicine for her morning sickness that he wouldn't be able to prescribe her anything she could afford and Daryl snapped.

"Ok. That's it. I refuse to sit back and let you people treat her like shit. Like dirt on your shoe. You're not fit to breath the same air as her and I'll be damned if I let a bunch of sore ass pricks deliver my child. We're leaving Eve." He said and Eve quickly followed him out the door seeing how pissed he was. She had to walk fast to keep up with him as he lead them to his truck. When he opened the door for her she jumped in and watched as he walked around and got in and slammed the door.

"Daryl. Are you alright?" she ask him when he didn't start the truck for over 5 minutes and sat very tense with his jaw locked and hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Fuck no I anit alright. I'm trying to stop myself from going in there and beating the shit out of them all. No one talks to you like that while I'm around Eve. No one." He said and she just listen to him rant until he calmed down some. She was touched by his care.

"As much as I appreciate the concern Daryl. I have no choice but to go here. It's the only office in walking distance that takes Medicaid." She said and Daryl snapped his head to look at her.

"Fuck that. I got a friend that's a baby doctor like this. I'll talk to her and get her ta see ya. She won't treat you like this." He said and she smiled at him.

"Daryl that's too far away. I'll never be able to get there." She said and he huffed.

"I'll pick ya up and take ya." He said starting the truck.

"Daryl I don't want you to have to do all that. I'll have to go to the doctor all the time. You'll get tired of it or fired." She said and he snorted as he pulled out the parking lot.

"I own the shop with my brother so I can come and go as I damn well want and I planned to be at all the appointments anyways. I'll take you Eve it won't be no trouble." He said and she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer and she really didn't like that office so she sighed and nodded and gave him her address so he could take her home. He smirked to himself at his win and felt like he was doing something right for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl took Eve through a drive through as he insisted on feeding her and his kid. She just rolled her eyes and told him Taco Bell was her favorite so that's where they went. He refused the money she tried to give him with a light glare and she just huffed and put it away.

"Real men don't make women pay for anything." He had told her and she just smirked at his southern gentlemanly ways. Having someone try to take care of her without wanting something in return was not something she was use to.

Daryl's brief good mood ended when they pulled up to her small duplex and he saw where she lived. It was a shithole.

It was run down, small and there was a group of men sitting outside drinking a few apartments down and he didn't like the looks of them. Reminded him of the crowds Merle use to hand with when he was using.

"Well, thanks for the lift and the food. I guess text me or something when you talk to your friend." She said pulling him from his thoughts about her place. He nodded and she slid over in the truck seat and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving and walking down the sidewalk to her apartment.

The group of guys whistled and yelled at her and she just flipped them off and slammed her door shut. Daryl took a few moments to sit there and glare harshly at the guys. They noticed and flinched back and turned away from Eve's house with a look of fear on their face. Good.

Daryl reluctantly left and headed back home. He really didn't like the idea of Eve living there or having to walk everywhere or hell even work. She looked so tired and drained and from what he gathered at her disastrous appointment apparently she gets sick a lot and he hopped Andrea would be able to see her and get her feeling better.

He hit traffic on the way home on the back roads so it took about 30 mins longer to get home. He stopped by the shop first and double checked it was locked tight and then headed up to the house.

Merle and Michonne were just sitting down to eat when he walked in and made him a plate too.

"How'd the appointment go little brother?" Merle ask and Daryl scowled at the thought of it.

"Not good. Speaking of which. Mich I need a favor?" Daryl said and the women looked up at him.

"Can you call Andrea for me and see if she wouldn't mind taking Eve as a patient?" Daryl ask and both Michonne and Merle looked at him confused.

"Sure. I'll call her when were done eating but why? I thought she had a doctor?" Michonne ask and Daryl snorted in disgust.

"That place was a fucking joke. I almost beat everyone's ass in there. They treated her like shit and let's not even talk about how they looked at me. Apparently the nurse and Doctor know her parents who she was disowned by years ago and they went out of their way to make her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. Doc even refused to give her anything for her pucking. Saying she wouldn't be able to afford it. I snapped, cussed there asses out and dragged Eve away from them. I told her I'd get her an appointment with Andrea and I'd pick her up and take her to the appointments since she don't have no car." Daryl explained and Merle and Michonne stared at him gapping at what he just told them.

"They really treated her like that?" Merle ask and Daryl nodded taking a sip of beer.

"Worse. Made her feel like a whore." He said and Merle scowled.

"Wait, why anit she got a car?" Merle ask and Daryl shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is a watched her walk to her appointment from her apartment that's 3 miles away. Her job is a bar and grill that's about 2 blocks from her apartment. She has to walk everywhere and don't get me started on the shit hole she lives in. It's just been a bad ass day man." Daryl told them and Merle just looked at him and snorted.

"So when she's moving in?" Merle ask and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I wish now but she's stubborn as hell. Don't think that's gonna fly just yet." Daryl said and Merle smirked.

"You got it bad already little brother." He said and Daryl looked over at him.

"What?" he ask and Merle snorted again.

"You're in love with this girl already." He commented and Daryl huffed but didn't really disagree with him.

"You're crazy." Daryl said and Merle shook his head.

"New. You're a Dixon boy. Were wild until we meet that one woman that tames us and then we fall fast and hard and for life. That's what grandpa use to tell us remember. Other than our piece of shit father all the Dixon's were the same." Merle said winking over at Michonne who rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

Daryl just went to his room after that and sat on his balcony watching the sun set and thinking.

Who the hell was he kidding? Merle was right. He loved her. Hell loved her since that first night that's why he's been trying to find her, that's why he anit even thought of any other girls. He don't want anyone else and now all he had to do was get her to love him too.

"D." Michonne said coming into his room. He turned and looked over at the women who handed him a piece of paper.

"Andrea said she's love to take Eve as a patient. She said she normally doesn't take state insurance but for you she'd make an exception. She said she has an opening tomorrow at 1." Michonne told him and Daryl thanked her as she left to be with Merle.

_Got you an appt. Tomorrow at 1. I'll be there before noon. Daryl _He texted her. It took a few moments for a reply but he figured she was working.

_Ok sounds good. I don't have to work tomorrow. Thanks Eve. _She replied and he smiled to himself as he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl arrived at her place a little after 11. He looked around the area to see if there was any danger this time but he didn't see anyone. Must be too early for the losers to be up.

Walking to her door he knocked and head her yelled for him to come in.

"Eve." He called when he walked in and looked around. For being a shithole she kept it really clean even with the bare minimum of things she had.

"Bathroom." He heard and then he heard the sounds of puking. She was sick again.

He went right in and felt his heart clench. She was bent over the toilet hugging it to her as she puked her brains out, tears falling down her face.

He took a wet washrag and placed it on her forehead and handed her the glass of water that was sitting on the floor once she was done. She leaned back against his chest panting as she let the cool rag help and sipped some water.

"It is always like this?" he ask her as he held her in the bathroom. She nodded.

"For the last week or so. Can happen anytime during the day." She said and he felt bad as hell for her.

"Andrea will be able to tell you what to do about this." He told her and she nodded to him with her eyes closed.

"Ya think you're done now?" he ask and she nodded once her breathing was back to normal. He tossed the rag into the basket and bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She squeaked in surprise as he carried her to the living room and sat her gently on the couch.

"I can still walk ya know." she told him and he smirked.

"Hush now women." He teased and she chuckled as she laid back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes for a few moments. He waited until her nausea passed and she opened her eyes again.

"What time is it?" She ask and he looked at his phone.

"11:30." He told her and she nodded and moved to sit up.

"What ya doing?" he ask as he stood to help her up. She swatted his hand away with a chuckle.

"Going to finish getting ready. Be right back." She told him and he gave a nod and sat on the counter and waited. He looked around some and noticed she had been in the process of eating a small breakfast when she got sick and didn't finish.

"Think you'll be able to finish eating?" he yelled back to her.

"Hell no. I'm not even gonna try I'll just puke again in your truck." She called back and Daryl frowned, biting his thumb nail as he waited. He really didn't think it was a good idea for pregnant women to skip meals but he didn't want to say anything since he knew next to nothing about pregnancy or kids.

She came out 10 minutes later in a pair of jeans and tee shirt and Daryl gave her a once over from head to toe. God she was beautiful.

"I'm ready." She told him walking over and tossing her breakfast in the trash. He nodded and led her out to the truck.

"This doctor anit an old girlfriend or one night stand of yours is she?" she ask and Daryl snorted.

"Naw. She's my brother's girl Michonne's friend. She's a lesbian. Her and her girlfriends are cool people." Daryl told her and Eve nodded before yawning.

She fell asleep in the truck on the ride there and Daryl reach over and laid her head gently in his lap so she'd be more comfortable as he drove. She really needed the rest.

The ride didn't take long at all but Daryl took his time getting there so she'd be able to rest more and plus he didn't want to wake her yet. He was enjoying having her head in his lap so he could run his hands through her hair as he drove. Her wonderful natural vanilla scent that he remembered from that night filled his truck and relaxed him.

They got to the office early and Daryl just sat in the truck until about 15 mins until the appointment time and then started gently waking her up.

"Eve. Evie." He said and she stirred and groaned, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Hey." She said and he chuckled.

"Hey." He replied back.

"How'd I get down here?" she ask and he smirked.

"I put ya here when ya fell asleep against the door. Wanted you to be more comfortable so ya could rest more. Ya need it." he said with a shrug and she smiled at him and sat up stretching. Daryl watched her sit ride up as he glanced at her now flat stomach and she noticed and laughed.

"What?" she ask him and he shook his head.

"When will ya start looking pregnant?" he ask her and she shrugged.

"Couple month's maybe. Maybe less." She said and he nodded before getting out and jogging around to open the door and help her out. She smiled in surprise at how much of a gentleman the rough redneck really was, at least to her.

They walked in and was greeted by a older women with short grayish hair.

"Hey Daryl. This must be Eve?" she said smiling and Daryl nodded putting an arm around Eve's waist.

"Hey Carol. Yeah this is Eve. How's Ty?" he ask and Carol smiled at the younger Dixon as she handed Eve her paperwork.

"He's good. Ready for that bike your working on for him." Carol told him and Daryl chuckled.

"Merle and Mich should be finishing it up today. Tell him not to wreck it this time." Daryl told her and she chuckled and nodded as Daryl led Eve over to sit down. Eve gave Daryl a smirking look and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"No, Carol anit an old nothing of mine either. Geese I barley had a few one night stands in my 27 years. Doubt you'll ever run into any of them. Merle and Me met Carol a few years ago when Merle got out of jail the last time. We was just starting up our business and building of our house. Ed Carol's ex came in to have work done. We fixed his bike and dropped it off to find him beating his wife and daughter Sophia. Apparently he'd been doing it for years. Well, Merle and me don't have no use for men that do that so we beat his ass and called the cops. He went to jail and Andrea's girlfriend Karen is a lawyer and got Carol her divorce and they gave her this job to help her start over. When her new husband Tyreese sister Sasha came in when she and Bob got pregnant they met and are married now. There good people too." Daryl told her and Eve nodded. It amazed her how many people he seemed to know. Hell, the only people she knew where the ones at work and she could hardly call them her friends. Only Maggie who lived not too far from Daryl was her friend and they hardly had time to talk now days.

She filled out all the paperwork and sat back down next to Daryl. She was pleasantly surprised when he automatically put his arm around her shoulder as she sat next to him. She didn't say anything but she like when he touched her.

"Eve." She was called and they followed the nurse in the back. She was ask a lot of the same questions, weight, blood drawn and checked her blood pressure and temp. Then they were led into another room. So far everyone was being really nice and Daryl seemed more relaxed then he had been at the other place. When the doctor came in Eve was surprised to see a young pretty blonde walk in and smirk at Daryl and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't even start Blondie." Daryl groaned and Eve chuckled.

"I can honestly say I never expected to one day be treating and delivering the next generation of Dixon. But I'm happy to do it." she said and Daryl rolled his eyes again and Eve just smiled. She like this doctor.

Andrea as Eve was told to call her was very sweet and funny and like to give Daryl a hard time.

"She's been getting sick a lot. Is there something for that?" Daryl ask serious now and wanting to know if Eve was always going to be sick. Andrea smiled at how sweet it was to see Daryl care about this small women and un born child.

"The first trimester can be rough on women. There are some prenatals that you can try that might not make you as sick. Insurance doesn't cover them but I can right the website down where you can look them up. There's also a tea you can drink and I'll prescribe you something to take but it's not for everyday use. Only when it gets real bad." Andrea said and Eve nodded as Andrea wrote everything down.

"The vitamins are kind of pricey." Andrea said and Daryl snorted.

"Just write down what she needs and I'll get it whatever it is." Daryl said and Andrea rolled her eyes but nodded and Eve just snorted but didn't say anything.

"Now, we need to talk about you working and doing all this walking you told me about. Walking a little each day is fine, in fact as long as you're not in pain or uncomfortable its good for you but walking too much especially in your late 2nd and third trimester can be dangerous. You're a very petite women so your body may not handle the extra weight well and you don't want to overdo it. You may not be able to stay on your feet to work long hours the whole time." Andrea said and Daryl could see Eve biting her lip in worry but nodded. He had wondered if her small frame would be an issue and now he knew it might be.

"Here is a list of things you can't eat and medicines that are safe to take. Also a list of things you can and cannot do as your pregnancy progresses and some other things to read up on." Andrea said handing everything over to Daryl when his hand shot out. He scanned it all quickly taking it all in. He needed to read up on everything.

"Other than that you look good. You're about 4 weeks going by your last period so I'll see you again in a month unless something comes up. Will do an ultrasound then to check the heartbeat and get the first measurements." Andrea said and Eve nodded and smiled and thanked her for everything.

They left after that and Eve felt so much better with this doctor than the last one. She felt she could trust this office to take care of her.

"So what do you think?" Daryl ask as they drove away and Eve smiled.

"I liked her a lot. Thanks for setting this up. You sure you won't mind picking me up all the time?" she ask and he snorted and nodded.

"Done told ya I would women. Not stop worrying so much. Worry anit good for ya." He said and Eve chuckled before shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"So you don't got to work. Want to come and meet my idiot brother and maybe have lunch. After we stop and get this stuff you need." He said holding up Andrea's list and Eve nodded and went to open her mouth about the cost but Daryl cut her off.

"Don't even start. I'm paying for it." he told her and she snapped her mouth shut and gave him a small glare and he only chuckled at her. She was a feisty kitten. But he was determined to make sure she had everything she needed whether she wanted him to or not. She'd just have to get use to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl had a small motive for taking Eve to meet Merle. For one he wanted to get it out of the way. Merle was a lot to handle so he wanted to go ahead and expose Eve to her brother's craziness but more importantly he wanted Eve to see his house and his land. He wanted her to see that he could provide for her and there kid, he wanted her to like the big white house out in the country and he wanted her to feel comfortable there so when he did breach the subject of her moving in with him and out of her shit hole she would already like the place. Hopefully.

He got her all the things Andrea had on the list and was even able to get her to eat some lunch and then they headed to his place. He knew she had seen the shop but he wanted her to see everything.

"Hey I never did ask. If you don't have a car how did you get to the bar an hour away from home that night?" he ask as they drove towards his place. Eve turned and looked at him.

"My friend Maggie that lives about 20 mins from here. We met in college. She had been talking with some guy online and they agreed to meet in a mutual location that wasn't near their homes just in case it didn't work out well. She ask me to come with her so she didn't meet him alone. Well, they hit it off even through I'm not sure how. She's a farmer's daughter and he looked like some xbox playing computer nerd. Anyways, she gave me cab fair to get back home when they decided to leave together." Eve told her and Daryl nodded.

"Maggie. As in Maggie Greene?" Daryl ask and Eve snapped her head to look back at him and she nodded.

"Yeah how do you know her?" she ask and Daryl chuckled.

"I don't know her but I know her old man. Hershel and his wife Jo. He's the vet we use for the dogs at home plus we did some repair work on this truck for him last year. We met both his daughters once or twice." Daryl said and Eve chuckled.

"Small world." She said and Daryl nodded as he passed there bike shop and headed down the dirt road to the house.

When Eve saw the house for the first time she gasp.

"Damn." She said as she sat forward in the seat to get a better look. It was a large white house sitting in the middle of a lot of land with woods behind it. It was breathtaking.

Daryl was pleased by her reaction he wanted her to like the place.

"Yall built this house?" Eve ask getting out of the truck and looking around.

"Yep. Took about a year but were happy with it. Come on." He said and pulled her by the wrist gently up the front steps and into the house.

"Well, well well." Merle said from where he and Michonne were laying in the livingroom watching a movie. Eve looked over at the couple as Daryl grunted.

"Eve this is my idiot brother and his girl Michonne. Guys this is Eve." Daryl said and Merle and Michonne came over. Michonne shook her hand while Merle looked her over from head to toe until Daryl growled at him and Merle just smirked.

"It a pleasure to finally meet ya sugar. Been getting tired of hearing little brother here complain about not being able to find ya." Merle said and then swept Eve off her feet into a hug. Daryl slapped his hand over his face and groaned when Eve squeaked at the sudden move and Daryl pulled her back down and beside him.

"Your gonna make her sick doing that shit stop." Daryl snapped and Merle just rolled his eyes at his already over protective brother.

"Don't mind him. He's a little tense." Michonne told Eve who chuckled and relaxed some. Daryl left the two idiots in the living room and showed Eve around. Eve was in awe at the house and the detail they put into it. When they finally made it to Daryl's room Eve sat on the balcony overlooking the front yard.

"This place is very nice Daryl." Eve told him as he handed her a cup of the tea Andrea told her to try and drink. He sat down next to her on the outdoor couch and nodded.

"Yeah were happy with it." Daryl told her and when he felt weight against him he looked over and saw Eve had leaned into his side and fallen asleep again. Chuckling he pulled her down into his lap again and laid his head back and he too was asleep within moments.

Eve jolted awake at the sound of the front door slamming and Daryl snapped his eyes open at her jump. Growled and stood on the balcony.

"Merle you idiot. You woke her up." He yelled as his brother and Michonne drove off on the back of his bike and Daryl flipped them the bird. Eve yawned and chuckled before checking Daryl's phone for the time.

"It's alright. I need to get back home anyways. Got work tomorrow." Eve told him and he nodded. He didn't want her to leave but he took her home anyways.

"I'd like to take you out sometime. If you don't mind." Daryl told her when they pulled up to her apartment and he finished glaring at the group of boys again.

"You don't have to date me Daryl just because I'm pregnant. I'm not trying to tie you down." Eve told him and he turned and looked at her beautiful face.

"Baby I wanted to take you after the morning I woke up and found ya gone it don't have nothing to do with you being pregnant. Now would you like to go out with me or not?" he ask and she nodded.

"Sure. Just call me and let me know when." She said and he nodded and kissed her forehead and watched as she blushed and slid out of the truck and walked inside.

Once she was safely inside he pulled out and headed back home.

He called her the next day to check on her and make plans for their date. She had Sunday off and said she'd like to do something outside if it was nice. He knew the perfect thing.

"You never did tell me where were going." Eve ask as they drove back to his house. He just smirked.

"It's a surprise now stop asking." He said and she huffed but nodded. Daryl had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. She looked better today. She said the tea and new vitamins were helping. She still got sick sometimes but not all the time like before and she was able to get more sleep. She was wearing Tan Capri pants, sandals and a tank top. She was smoking hot and Daryl had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road.

They pulled up to his place and he held the door open for her.

"Ever ridden a 4 wheeler?" he ask and she raised a brow at his question but nodded. He lead her around back to see a large black 4wheeler ready with a box of something strapped to the front.

"I won't go to fast or move ya around to much but it's faster than hiking." He said and she nodded and slid on behind him and wrapper her arms around his waist. He groaned to himself at the feel of her as his back and couldn't wait to get her on his bike.

Eve enjoyed the ride and the view was very pretty as they road through the trails behind his house. It took about 20 mins but Daryl stopped and told her to wait.

He took the box and she watched as he opened it and pulled out a large blanket, laying it on the edge of the cliff they had stopped at. She teared up some when he pulled out a picnic basket and a pillow for her and then waved her over.

He had taken her for a picnic overlooking the lake and Eve couldn't have through up a better date.

"Why ya getting teary?" he ask wiping her eye with his finger as he helped her sit on the pillow. She snorted and smiled.

"Cause this is the best date anyone ever took me on is all." She said and he looked down and blushed.

"What is this I'm eating? It's good?" she ask after finishing half her sandwich. He swallowed and chuckled.

"It's deer meat. It's part of my kill from yesterday." He said and Eve gasp in shock.

"Wow. Do how long have you been hunting?" she ask and he smirked pleased when she kept eating the meat. He made a note to make sure to keep his freezer stocked with deer if she liked it so much.

"My whole life I guess. Had to eat somehow." He told her and went in to telling her a little about his childhood. Eve felt bad for him but was glad at the man he was now. The man that was the father of her baby.

"Well, in a since I know that you went through. Not to that extreme but I was born to two parents that thought of having kids as an investment. My older sister and I were raised and breed for the sole purpose of making out parents look good and following in their footsteps. My sister was always the picture perfect child and made them proud. I was always the dreamer, the different one. My parents and I fought all the time because they couldn't understand why I didn't want to be more like my sister. When they sent me off to college for business just like my sister I met Brent. He was charming at first and opposite of what my father would have wanted so I dated him. He ended up getting kicked out for partying and letting his grades drop so he ask me to move to the city with him. I did and my father flipped out. Last I saw of my father was when she back handed me and told me to never show my face around there home again. I lived in Atlanta with Brent for a couple years until I came home from work one day early to see him fucking someone in our bed. A betrayal like that is not something I can forgive so I left and haven't seen him since. He wasn't a nice man either so I was glad to be rid of him. Last I heard he was in jail for drugs." Eve told him and Daryl nodded. Mad at her crappy parents and ex hurting her but glad she felt comfortable enough to tell him.

They stayed there talking for hours and watched the sunset. It was a wonderful evening and by the time Daryl got Eve home she was ready for bed.

"Thanks Daryl. It was amazing." Eve told him as Daryl walked her to the door. He nodded and cupped her cheek in his large hand and bent forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She moaned as she kissed him deeper before they pulled away. Memories of their night together flashed between them and Daryl knew he needed to leave before he pressed her against her door and took her again. He needed to go slow with her this time.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." He said kissing her one more time and she nodded. He waited for her to go inside before heading home with a pleased smile on his face.

He kissed her and she returned it. Hell yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks went by and Eve was now 7 weeks along. Her next appointment was in a week and she was getting excited and nervous at the same time.

Her and Daryl had been doing good. He was so great. He called or texted her everyday to check on her and they had been out a few times since then when they found time between work schedules. She knew she was falling for him. He was hard not to with how perfect he treated her. He may be an ass to other people but he treated her like she was the world or something and he felt nice. She found herself smiling a lot when she thought about him and wished she saw him more often.

He had been hinting he wanted her to move in with him soon. She hadn't said anything yet. She wanted to but she wasn't a gold digger like her mother and didn't want him to think she was using him to take care of her. She was independent and it was hard to let go of that. She had always taken care of herself she didn't know how to let others so it for her. Plus she felt bad already with everything he was doing for her and there baby but he wouldn't take no for an answer when she needed or wanted something. Not that she ever out right ask for anything.

"Eve. You got a table of guys asking for ya." Crystal her co worker said coming into the kitchen where she was waiting on her order to be done. Nodding she went out into the restaurant and into her section and groaned. It was her neighbors that always hollered at her. They were creeps.

"What can I get you?" she ask and swallowed back the vile that rose in her throat at the leers she got. One guy reached forward and tried to skim his hand up her leg but she moved back.

"don't touch me." she hissed and they chuckled.

"Well baby well have some of you, if that's ok." One slurred and Eve sneered in disgust.

"I don't think so asshole. Now do you want food or not?" she ask and the leader of the little group sneered and his eyes turned dark. He reached forward quickly and grabbed her bicep and snatched her forward hard making her wince in pain as he squeezed her arm.

"Don't take that tone with me honey. I know where you live and you ex told me all about how freaky you get and how rough you like it. Now be nice and sit and chat with us." He sneered and she yanked back from him and bumped into the manager that was making his way over. She felt lightheaded and she could feel her heart beating fast as she turned and ran into the back ignoring everyone that was calling after her. She bolted out the back door and vomited outside on the pavement.

She dropped to her knees and tried getting her breathing under control but she couldn't. She was having a panic attack and she knew she was going to pass out. Taking out her phone she dialed the only number she knew that would help her.

"Hey sweetheart. You get off early." he said when he picked up. She panted into the phone just as Crystal burst through the back and yelled her name but she felt herself falling.

"Help." She whispered before everything went black.

Daryl cursed as he tore through the house like his ass was on fire. Something had happened to her. She called and all her heard was panting, screaming and the word help.

"Baby brother what's wrong?" Merle yelled out the door when Daryl ran to his truck. He saw the look of panic on his brothers face and he ran after him.

"Eve. Somethings wrong." Daryl said jerking his door open and getting in. He wasn't surprised when he saw Merle slide in the passenger seat and give him a nod. Merle knew whatever had happened he would need to make sure Daryl didn't lose his shit. If someone had hurt his girl Daryl would kill them.

Daryl broke every traffic law on the way to Eve's town cursing the fact she lived to far from him and now he was even more determined to change that. He was almost there when an unknown number rang on his phone.

"Yeah." Daryl grunted as he drove.

"I'm trying to reach Daryl Dixon." A young girl said.

"I'm Daryl, what ya want?" he ask and she huffed.

"Evelyn Carmichael has you listed as emergency contact. I'm Robin frm county hospital. We wanted to let you know she was brought in for a panic attack and blacking out at work and will need someone to pick her up. She's stable now but we didn't know who to call." The women said and Daryl growled.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up tossing the phone on the dash before snatched a cig out of his pack and lighting it. Merle looked over and waited.

"Who was that Daryl?" Merle ask and Daryl looked over at him quickly before looking back to the road.

"Hospital. Eve's there. Had a panic attacked at worked and blacked out." Daryl said and Merle hummed knowing his brother was about to lose it if he didn't see Eve and soon.

They sped into the parking lot of the local hospital and Daryl was out of the truck and running inside with Merle behind him.

"Where's Eve." Daryl almost growled at the front deak lady. She looked startled but pointed down the hall to room 3. Daryl stormed down the hall and went into her room. She was sitting up in the bed drinking water while the nurse checked her blood pressure. There was a blonde girl sitting in the corner that eyed both Daryl and Merle up and down as they came in. Daryl chewed his thumb as the waited in the corner for the nurse to leave and then shot a look at the blonde in the corner.

"What happened?" Daryl ask Eve when she turned and gave him a tired smile and a shrug.

"I don't really know. I was having a issue with a group of customers and then I just freaked out, ran out back and puke and passed out after calling you." Eve said and the blonde in the corner snorted.

"What's she's leaving out is the guys where some drunks that live near her. They hit on her and tried to grab her legs and when she told them off one of them grab her arm hard enough its bruised now and said something to her that made her have a panic attack." The blonde said giving Daryl a flirty smile. Daryl narrowed his eyes at Eve and then back to the blonde.

"You can go." Daryl said jerking his head to the door and glaring at the blonde who jumped up, huffed and stomped out the room.

Merle stayed near the door leaning against the wall as Daryl walked over to Eve who was doing her best to not look at him. He reached over and lifted the sleeve of her tee shirt and cursed at the hand print on her arm.

"Who did this Eve?" Daryl ask and she shrugged.

"Just some pricks that live by me." she said and Daryl growled and tilted her face gently to look at him as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What did they say to you darlin?" He ask and Eve could see anger rolling off him in waves.

"It's nothing don't worry about it Daryl." Eve tried to say and Daryl snorted.

"Eve. Don't start that shit with me right now. Not when I just almost lost my shit because I didn't know what happened to you and now your telling me someone said something that was bad enough to make you black out in a panic attack and they live near you and your in the hospital. Don't brush me off darlin." Daryl told her and she sighed before looking at him.

"They said some nasty things, said they knew where I lived and my ex and knew I was a freak and liked it rough and that I needed to play nice. There ya happy now." Eve snapped before the nurse came in and handed her the discharge papers. Eve sighed them and put her shoes back on.

"Can you give me a lift home?" she ask Daryl and he snorted and nodded.

"Yeah and your packing you shit. Anit leaving ya to stay there anymore." Daryl told her and Eve gapped at him as they walked outside. Merle smirked as he stood by the truck and smoked watching this little things glare at his brother.

"I beg your pardon." She ask and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Eve. I'm not trying to tell ya what to do or anything but I cannot let you stay in that shithole anymore now that you've been threatened. You're my girl Eve and it's my job to protect you and the baby." He said and Eve glared at him for a moment. Merle knew they needed some alone time so he whistled to his brother.

"I'm going to get Mich to get me. Yall talk this shit out." he said and turned to walk out of the parking lot and down the road to the restaurant. Daryl looked back at Eve and knew he need to try harder.

"Please darlin. I don't ever want to feel helpless like that again. I'll fucking kill anyone that hurts you and I can't keep you safe and take care of you if we live this far away. Anything could happen and I couldn't get to you. Please just come stay with me?" he pleaded and she sighed when he turned those blue eyes on her and begged.

"How am I gonna get to work?" she ask and he smirked.

"Ya anit. You can work in the shop office with me. We need the help desperately and you'll be safer there." He told her and she growled low in her throat. This man was impossible.

Huffing she got into the truck and slammed the door but didn't argue and Daryl knew he won this round but that she'd have more to say when they got back to her place to pack and that was fine. She could yell and bitch all she wanted as long as she was coming back with him for good and he'd make sure to pay a visit to those assholes while he was there too. No one touched his girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eve didn't say anything to him on the way back to her place or when he opened the door for her and followed her into her apartment. She went back to her room and he heard the shower running so he sat on the couch and waited. He'd let her stew for a bit and then when she was ready he was sure she'd have something to say. And he was right. She came out of the shower with her hair still damp and changed into a black track like suit and glared at him as she fixed herself a sandwich and sat another one down on the table in front of him, hard. Smirking he ate his as he watched her sit across the room from him and pick at her food.

"I'm not a gold digger Daryl." She said and he looked up at her.

"I never said you was." He replied and she huffed.

"Daryl, I've never had anyone do anything for me other than people that my parents hired to keep us out of their hair. I cannot stand to be told what to do or feel so weak that I have to depend on others to do things for me. It will drive be crazy." She said and he nodded.

"You're not weak Eve. Far from it. I'm not telling you to move in with me so your dependent on me. I'm offering you a better place to live, with me so I can take care of my pregnant girlfriend. I'm offering you a better job and yes you will be paid the same salary we were paying our last office person. You deserve better than this Eve and I'll be damned if I let you stay here alone with men living a few doors down that cause you to be so scared you black out. It's either you come and move in with me or I'll drive my ass here every night and sleep on this couch to protect you." Daryl said and she bit her lip thinking over everything he was saying. She knew he was right but damn it she was too stubborn to admit it. She had wanted to be away from this place for a while now but never had the option to do it and now he was offering the perfect solution.

"Daryl, we just started dating. What happens if we live together and you decide you no longer want to be with me? I cannot live with you and watch you date other women or feel like you're only staying with me because you can't get me out of your house or some shit?" she ask and Daryl snorted.

"That won't ever happen Eve. I can promise that. I'm in this for the long haul darlin." He told her she thought for a moment longer and sighed.

"Fine but I won't live for free. I want to help out some way and I'll work in the shop with you if you want me to. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this." She said tearing up and Daryl knew her hormones were getting the better of her now. Standing he walked over and picked her up out of the chair and sat back in it with her in his lap.

"Sweetheart. I don't feel that way. I never will. Just relax and be happy. I'm very happy your coming to live with me." he told her and she let him pull her into a kiss. They kissed for a while until a loud knocked made them both jump.

Standing Daryl pushed Eve off him gently before walking to the door. Pulling it open there was three boys that he recognized from seeing them outside several times. They stood there in shock when they saw Daryl. Eve walked up behind Daryl and grabbed his shirt from behind.

"That's them." she whispered and he nodded and stepped closer towards the boys.

"You think you can get away with attacking my girl at her job and not think you'll have to deal with me?" Daryl ask and slammed his fist into the guys face that was closest to him. His two friends tried to jump in but Daryl was faster and a way better fighter and had all three of them on the ground groaning in pain and bleeding.

"Come near her again and I'll kill ya. Got it." Daryl spat down at them. They nodded and crawled back towards their apartment.

When he went back inside and slammed the door he turned and Eve was standing there with a weird look on her face.

"What?" he ask and she launched herself into his arms and shoved him against the door, kissing him deeply. He moaned in response and responded quickly not sure why she was kissing him but damn if he didn't care.

"That was so hot." She mumbled against his lips and pulled him by his shirt into her room and shoved him down on the bed. Seems her other hormones were kicking in now.

Daryl groaned in appreciation when she ripped her shirt off her head and bared her breast to him. She had on no bra and he was able to sit forward and latch his lips to her beautiful breast that seemed to have gotten bigger since the last time he feasted on them.

"Shit." Eve hissed before pulling at his shirt and he raised his arms and let her take it off. It dawned on him she was the only girl he had ever been with shirtless.

Sighing she ran her hands over his large, tanned arms as pushed him back on the bed and straddled his lap. Daryl smirked at the forceful women sitting on him. He liked a woman that took what she wanted and it seemed right now she wanted him.

"Damn. Sweetheart." He hissed when she kissed down his neck, sucking hard and biting to leave her mark on him. Then she moved down his chest, scraping her teeth lightly over his nipples and stomach. Daryl loved to be bit and he loved to bite and he remembered from there night together that she liked the same and with every nip of her teeth against his stomach he became impossible harder.

Growling he realized where she was headed and knew he was far to strung and turned on to be able to handle her lips around his member right now so he pulled her up and gently rolled them so she was on her back. He reached forward and got a pillow off the bed and slide it under her hips not wanting to hurt her in anyway and Eve smiled at his sweet gesture before moaning loudly as his lips and teeth did the same to her she had been doing to him.

God she tasted just as he remembered. Amazing. Her smell was driving him nuts and to know that just under his lips in her stomach was his kid it made him feel wild.

Sliding her pants off with her panties he looked her over again, sober this time and was amazed at her body. Moving lower he pushed her thighs apart and slid this tongue through her folds causing her back to arch off the bed. She gripped his long hair hard as he feasted on her and damn if it wasn't the best tasting thing he ever had.

She moaned and pleaded as he worked her fast and hard with his lips and fingers. He wanted her to cum and he wanted to taste it.

"Oh shit." She cursed as she clamped around his fingers tightly as flooded his mouth with her delicious taste.

"That's right baby." He mumbled as he licked his lips. Sitting up he removed his pants before kissing up her panting body.

"Want more baby?" he ask her sucking on her neck and she moaned and nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yes." She told him and he slide into easily, his eyes rolling back at how tight she was around him. And hot. God she was hot.

"Come on baby. Don't hold back." She whispered and he pulled out and pushed back in. They built up a fast and hard pace that wouldn't hurt her or the baby as they both raced for release. Her nails scraped down his back and he hissed as his hips flexed harder. Bending down he bit her neck and she screamed out his name as her release washed over him.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." he said as he roar his own release inside of her before collapsing at her side, spent.

They feel asleep after that with Daryl arms wrapped around her and placed on her stomach, keeping her safe from harm even in their sleep. She was his world now, her and their baby and he was going to work his ass off every day to make sure they knew it too.


End file.
